Love never happens?
by Kushina-Sama
Summary: Love never happens? is that true?.. Naruto High School Fic. SasuNaru FemNaru...  Oc Sasura...


There he was Uchiha Sasuke, the heir to the company Uchiha game and toy. (LOL I just lost the game.. damn you Kiba and your fucking game...) His brother Itachi was the heir to the rest of the company Uchiha Inc. His black hair was out in a duck butt. (that can explain why I call him Duck butt 'Suke..) His white skin was hit by the sun and was lighted up. (WTF he glows O.o ) He looked beautiful and that could explain all the fan-girls. Well I am Sasura, the fuckt up Uchiha's best friend. I am a tomboy and have my owe hate club. (Okay Sasu and Tachi has promise to have the club closes..) All the girls of the school is a member. They hate me because I'm friends with the Uchiha and engage with Itachi. Well Sasuke is the boy of a fortune about the last Uchiha, some Uzumaki ( and I have a felling that I know who..) and me. Uzumaki boy or girl I don't know ( even when I have a felling.) I just see golden hair. See you may ask. I can see the future and I see this person coming to school today. I was taken out of my through when Iruka walk in to the class room. " we have a new student today. Miss Uzumaki Naruko. Please get in here." In come a girl bright as the sun. Ocean blue eyes, she looked like a fox. Scars on her cheeks, like whiskers. Wait a minuet. 'Duck butt blue Uchiha moon united whit the sun, the daughter of a king. Whiskers like a fox, trapped in a box, free with a kiss of real love.' She was the girl. I was staring at the new girl like I just had seen a ghost. I could fell Sasukes eyes on me. Every time a new person walks in to the room, Sasuke looks at me. It started when we were little (or he was...) and some girl named Sakura and Ino walk in to our class room and I began to scream. Today the two girls are the leaders of the 'hate Sasura' club (that is why Tachi will try to have it closed...) and the 'love Sasuke' club.(crazy fan-girls... O.o) I could tell some of the fortune was about me... and Naruko also. There was just something about her. She remembered me of Minato and Kushina. Her hair was down to her wrist and her bangs was covering her forehead. She was beautiful.( no makeup and that shit.. ) Her hair reminded me of Kushina and her hair. Her hair was just blood red and not blond with 3 red strips. Wait red strips? I began to laugh, she was 'the Child'. She was yelling something about hokage, that made me stop laugh. "Hokage" the word made it the way out of my mouth. Minato wan owns the hokage of the town. If she Minato's kid, then she wasn't some girl you just joked with. Some of the old persons in the town remembered when there was ninjas in the town. The time die when Minato and Kushina died. The pair went to the dead for the town. ( and what does the town do.. think the 'son' of the heroes is a monster... the town is fucked up..) Half a day before the dead of them, they got a baby. Nobody remembers except me and lady Tsunade. (right 'Lady' more granny..) My last mission before all ninja activity was banded from the country was to bring the baby to princess Tsunade and shell the baby girl to a baby boy for 16 years. I tog out my cellphone and saw the date was October the 10th. As stupid I attends to be I yelled out "happy b-day Naruko" When I yelled that out Sasuke knew she was the one and made his dumb Uchiha smirk. Naruko just grinned at me and smirked. She knew who I was because, I had left a photo and a letter with Tsunade to give her at her 16th birthday. In the letter I was telling about her parents and why she was in a henge. But also my story about the fox that was shell in her and was the one that had pout the dumb spell on me. And how the spell could be broken. And I also had left the fortune with her. If I ones should forget it, the true I was meany 100 years old. ( I am almost as old as the fox... the fox was just 300 years and some more when she pout the spell on me... yes a her.. the problem with henge a girl with the kyuubi is that the damn fox also are made a boy..) " Sines you two know each another you can sit next to each another. But talk and Sasura you are in the back.. and yes you may NOT sleep in my class.." Iruka said to me when he saw the look in my eyes. I hated history all the things they went through was all the time I that lived. I got top great in every class, even Sasuke was jealous. I just used my classes to sleep and my nights to do scarcely ninja training. My nin-jitsu was almost perfect. Just some more training and I was ready. Ready to train the 'sun' and the 'moon'. I was the space that was in the middle. When Naruko sad down next to me, all eyes was on us. Naruko was the perfect different of light and sweet. And I, I was dark and mean. I was every thing she wasn't she was just so beautiful. And me I was the class emo. People think I am emo because Sasuke is, but that is not the true. I am an emo because some evil guy killed my parents and the damn fox made me immortal. Now I am here almost 500 years later. And not a day older. And all the girls on the school excepted 3 thing I just are a girl copy of Sasuke. The 3 is my only girl friends Tenten, Hinata and Naruko. The only other tomboys on the school. And the only girls that has guys looking at them. The other girls wants them dead, there is just one problem for the Sasuke fan-girls. Hinata was the heir to the city bank. Tenten was engaged to Neji Hinatas older cousin. And Naruko was not heir but owner for the biggest company in the country. Kyuubi and yellow flash Inc. But she hat Tsunade running the company whey she when to high school. The thing was just only me and her know that.


End file.
